1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector having detection means and detection means for such an electrical connector.
2. The Prior Art
With the prevailing of the computer network systems, more and more attentions are cast onto the reliability of network systems and a series of electrical connection testings will be performed before normal use of the network systems. In conventional network systems, electrical connection testings are performed after all the mechanical connections of the systems are carried out. Since a network system may involve many peripherals, once a malfunction is found after the mechanical connections are completed, the system builder has to sequentially inspect each of the mechanical connections between the network system and the peripherals to locate the error causing the malfunction. This trouble-shooting process is very tedious and time-consuming. Hence, there is a need for an electrical connector having detection means for real-timely detecting the electrical connection between a network system and a peripheral to overcome the above-mentioned problem.